I miss you
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine and Sara fic. Major adult content.


Its almost end of the shift

**These characters belong to CBS. I just borrow them for my ****awhile.**

**Mentions of rape and murderer only in the first paragraph and ****MAJOR adult ****content after that, s****o if you don't like, I suggest not to read this ;).**

Its almost end of the shift. A long and hard one. Two female victims, 42 and 38 years old, raped and murdered on the same bedroom. One was tied on the bed and the other in a chair in front. They probable saw while the men rape the other before this one decided to kill them both. Raising my hand into the hair, I fight the tears that start to form. I hate cases like this! Especially when she is not around to comfort me, even with a single look.

Despise my hurt I couldn't make the call. She would figure things out in an instant, but who said she would be able to come rescue me? And I would be the reason why she couldn't do her job well. So I decide wait for her in her office. The curtain is down so no one can see me there. No one knows about us yet, not even Warrick, her confident and friend.

The door finally open and I can't help but smile. Catherine is the most beautiful creature I ever known and she love me, despise all my faults, and I have a few. And I love her with all my heart. I would do everything for her. When she sees me, her blue eyes show surprise and happiness. But this happiness turns to concern when I don't look at her for too long. Catherine shut the door again and get on her knees in front of me. Without making a single question, she opens her arm for me and I held her tight. The tears falling uncontrolled now.

On her arms I feel safe and I let myself cry knowing that she would leave me. The sobs subside and she gets us both up. Squeezing my cheeks, she whips the tears away and plants a simple kiss on my lips. I want to kiss her senseless but I can't, not here. Holding hands, we leave the lab to go home. Her home. That's been my home for five months, the happiest five months of my life.

The first thing I do, after entering the house is grabbing Catherine face and press my lips hard on hers. Catherine doesn't show any resistance, and before I had a chance to let go her arms close behind my neck and her tongue brushes my lips. Pushing her body against the door, my hands goes under her shirt to her firm belly and Catherine shiver at my touch. Rising my hand to her breast, I press a little hard making her gasp.

"God, I miss you so much" I say above her lips. Before she had time to answer, my mouth is on her again in a desperate need for entrance. A loud moan escapes again, but this time I know it comes for me. Our tongue perform a long and sensual dance, tasting every single part of it others mouth. My hand doesn't leave her breast, but massage slowly with circular movements. We only break the contact when the need of air became a very important issue.

"No more then I miss you honey" she says. Looking into her blue eyes and hearing those genuine words, brings back the tears on my eyes. This time, good ones. I kiss her cheeks, noise, and lip before rest my head on hers. My fingers continue brushing her belly slowly.

"Can I…?"

The words let my mouth in a whisper and Catherine knowing what I want, raises my face so she can look at my eyes. I want her so much, but I won't do it unless she let me. Catherine smile get bigger and without saying anything, she discharge the shirt on the floor. Thank god Lindsey is not home! Unbutton the bra I bit my lips as my eyes look at her beautiful white breasts. I kiss above them both before lick the tip and involve one with my mouth, sucking it. Catherine hands goes to my hair and she raises her torso to me. She is so wonderful. While doing the same with the other one, I manage to unzip her pants.

"Don't" I whisper seeing that she was trying to pull them off. I don't need more space. Catherine understands and pushes my face for a fierce kiss. Slowly my hand goes under her panties making her hips buck. "Oh honey… you are so wet and only because of me?" I say with sexy voice rubbing two fingers into her center.

"Only you"

"So warm and good… Oh, I love be able to feel you… do you know that, don't you?"

"Yes" she says harsh "yes I know"

"Do you like to feel me?"

"You have no idea how much"

"Then tell me" I whisper above her lips. For the second time Catherine seems surprise. I never had asked her to talk while I giving her a release, that will make us both happy. "Tell me" Catherine rest her head on the door and smile, moving her hips with my fingers.

"Oh, it feels so amazing! I love your long and sweet finger, brushing into my center with such care and love… and when you rub faster… faster… faster… Oh God! So good… oh don't stop… yes…"

When I focus my movement on the top, Catherine body and face contract. She opens her eyes and mouth - but no words came. I raise my hand to her hair so I can look in her eyes while I continue to dig faster. Catherine breath became even too erratic and she let out a loud scream, as her body start to shake uncontrolled. I get us both on the knees and take my hand away so she can relax now.

"Thank you honey" I whisper on her ear.

"No… I should be the one…"

"Shhh, don't talk now. Just breathe"

Catherine does just like that and when she recomposes a little, Catherine get up. Holding her hand, I led us to our bedroom and put her in the bed, freeing from the tight pants. The satisfaction is vivid in her blue eyes.

I admire the sculptor in front of me, brushing my index finger slowly to one side, and up on the other. Catherine shivers under my touch and close her eyes. I use this opportunity to plant little kisses on her belly. I open her legs again, but she stops my hand before I touch.

"I can't right now. I'm sorry" she says.

Resting beside her, my hand goes to her face and I put a few hairs away. I love her so much! And I don't thing I could leave without her. Ever. Catherine turns her body to me and smile. We stay like this for a few minutes, until she breaks the silence

"Do you to talk about it?" I look down and move my head side to side knowing of what she is asking. She kisses my forehead before gets up and goes on top of me. She wants to reattribute what happen at the living room and I just close my eyes and feel.

Catherine hands goes to my belly and while she lift, she plant little kisses. My belly contracting but she doesn't stop. I raise my torso and she takes the shirt off, the cold air sensing shiver toward my body. Her mouth goes to my neck and my right hand to her hair, showing that I love when she does that. She continues up to my ear, licking and sucking, and whispering how beautiful I am.

The consequences of those words are so powerful, between my legs and eyes, with tears that I beg her for no more tease. I desperate need her inside me. She takes my pants and panties off and takes position between my legs. Catherine pushes two finger with one single trust, making us both moan in delight.

I don't want to waste time so I move my hips further into her finger. But to my surprise Catherine retracted the finger instead of push. I open my eyes, searching for her face.

"Let me take care of you now." she says with a sweet voice. I blink a few times, letting a few tears fall and nod. Catherine whips the tears with the other hand and start thrusting in and out. Slow and rooting, faster and still and God, she is so amazing!

"Oh god" I scream when she lick my wet center without a warning. My hips buck, and Catherine had to put him down.

"Babe, you taste so good" she moans inside me. "And I love you so much"

"I love you too honey… oh, yes… this is good…" Catherine thrust faster as she can't and with the other hand, now free, she opens the top of my center, exposing the clit even more, and brush her tongue left to right. "Holy shit!... Shit! Oh yes… yes… almost there… oooh God!…"

Catherine stops just a little and when she starts again, it takes seconds to send me over the edge. My body raises and falls down back on the mattress and I start to shake. Catherine takes the fingers away, but just to insert her tongue, licking my juices. I want to tell her how much I love this, but I don't find my voice. My head is spinning and I can feel my ears jammed.

After she is satisfied with this part, she travels her mouth, kissing my belly and chest. I look at her and she raises my bra, and start to such my right nipple. I don't know how she manages to get me wet again, with so little and after such powerful orgasm, but she did. When my hand goes to the other one breast to squeeze, she takes the hand away and put her mouth instead. She finishes with a long kiss on the mouth. The best away ever!

Without say anything, Catherine moves to pick the blankets and put above us. I lean my head on her shoulder and sign deeply.

"I don't know what I would do without you" I confess. "And I'm not saying just because of the amazing sex, but because of everything."

"Me either honey. Me either"


End file.
